


More Than You'll Ever Know

by SapphicB19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of it, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: What if it was Steve and Natasha that went to Vomir?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	More Than You'll Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not an original idea. But anyways I hope you enjoy this :) comments and criticisms are highly appreciated <3
> 
> P.S. no beta. It's shit but I'd rather jump on the cliff of Vomir before I let anyone I know read what I write

Steve paced back and forth, huffing out in frustration every once in a while. His face is contorted in a frown, the lines that had started to catch up on him appeared on his face. Natasha bit her lip as she took notice of the look Steve had on, she knew what he was thinking. It doesn't sound good coming from her but she didn't want him to overthink this and then make their team fail just because he doesn't believe in "trading lives".

"Are you really sure that this is how to get that stone?" Steve pressed, anger evident on his tone though Natasha couldn't tell if his anger was from unfortunate events that happened decades ago because of this very man that stood before them or because of the situation that two of them found themselves in.

"Yes. I am certain." Johann Schmidt or otherwise known as he Red Skull simply replied. Steve clenches his jaw, his fists doing the same and huffed once more.

"Isn't there another way? There _has_ to be another way." Steve pushed, evident that his patience is thinning out. "Hey, calm down." Natasha says, standing up, grabbing Steve's arm and making him face her.

Natasha rubbed Steve's arm, helping him calm down as she looked at him, drinking at his sight as it might be the last time she sees him but he avoided her eyes. A pang of guilt rises in Natasha's chest. She then cupped Steve's face, making him look at her directly. Natasha could feel her heart beating erratically, they never were like this, a couple of brisk touches and a meaningless kiss but they were never this close on a regular. No one ever this close to her, it's how Natasha liked it to be. All the important people in her life at an arm's length to keep herself safe or with Steve's case, perhaps maybe more than an arm but she fools herself by reminding herself that when she keeps on find herself breaking her own rules over the course of the years, proving her efforts on keeping her walls up a fruitless endeavour.

" _It'll be fine_. _Everything will be ok._ " Natasha assured, her voice low and deep but soft, Steve's expression softens at that. Steve was always one to bring light into dark situations never her, Natasha thinks it's nice to . She reached for his hands, her calloused fingers rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hands and smiled at him and although it never quite reached her eyes, it was sincere and it made Steve _almost_ believe in her words. That by some sort of miracle they'll both survive and save the world together but then he feels a painful tug in his chest, bringing him back on his feet on this barren land and at that Steve pressed his lips into a thin line. 

"You love me right?" Natasha asked teasingly, attempting to loosen him up but she held her breath, afraid of his answer. "If I said 'no' then do you promise you won't jump off this cliff?" Steve teased back instead, earning a chuckle from Natasha.

"Hmm I thought you said you're always honest?" Natasha retorted making Steve smile. "Well do _you_ love me?" Steve asked back, somehow finding himself afraid of the answer. She paused, hesitant to answer, her eyebrows knitted together just like it always do when she's deep in thought before her face softened.

"We'll that depends on your answer to my question." Natasha quipped, a smile creeping on her face and as well on his, making him chuckle out loud. " _Of course I do._ " He said. Of course he did. He wondered if she doubt that because if he didn't he would've left and never came back. Natasha found herself sighing in relief at the response he gave.

Silence emerged between them, wallowing in each other's presence before they have to do the inevitable. They looked at each other's eyes. Steve searched for something in her eyes, something comforting, something that'll wake him up from this nightmare but Steve have had many nightmares. He knew them and how they'll felt like salt in wounds, wounds that he thought he'd already healed from and at those nights that would struggle but he would push himself to go another day, he will prevail but this, this felt worse as if, not only old wounds had opened once again but new ones as well. Steve is tired of losing maybe this time around he'll be the loss.

Natasha looked back at him. Swimming in his eyes one last time, a part of her hoping she could be the one living in there instead of the ghost of the past. But who is she to demand that when she herself could not get rid of the shadow of her guilt, always following her, always appearing when she attempts to shed light towards her dark and barren life. She hopes this sacrifice would be enough to pay the debt she owes to the universe and perhaps today she'll finally find solace in her shadows. 

Then suddenly as swift as the wind, Natasha grabbed his arm and knocking him down and slapped her electrocuting pods on Steve's arms and ran towards the cliff. Steve exclaimed from the pain, struggling to get them off his arms but managing to. Steve quickly grabed his shield and tossed it, aiming it on Natasha's foot, knocking her down. Steve sprinted towards the cliff and looked behind one last time and jumped. Steve closed his eyes but Natasha's grappling hook took a hold of him making him halt his fall and suspend on the edge of the cliff. Natasha then jumped herself but Steve got a hold of her arm.

"No. Not again." Steve grunted, hot tears forming in his eyes, as he struggled to keep a hold of her. Natasha understood what that mean, she felt a lump form in her throat, she swallowed it and ignored what he said.

"I'm sorry." She croaked as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Steve shook his head lightly as tightly closed his eyes while he tried to boost her up but gravity was never his friend and today proved that once more.

"I love you... more than you'll ever know." She finally said, her voice almost a whisper and finally jumped, kicking on the side of the cliff to boost her fall and so Steve can lose his grip on her.

Natasha heard Steve exclaim in agony but her ears rang, feeling the world slow down around her before she could hear the end of it. She knew what had to be done. So she did it, even if it meant her death. She chuckled bitterly as she reconned a time where she was afraid of death. A time where she was a mere prisoner of her own mind and body, a time where she constantly fighting for her life just so she would not end up like the other girls, the less fortunate girls. Now it seemed clear to her, she was _never afraid of death_ , she was only _afraid to die in vain_. While Natasha fell, she smiled with tears in her eyes. _We'll finally save everyone._


End file.
